Two dragons
by MiaSanada
Summary: Nall/Ruby romance. Ruby's point of view. Not a lot of romance


Two Dragons  
MiaSanada  
  
Lunar 2 fiction: Ruby/Nall Ruby's point of view  
  
I had waited for this day for so long. Nall was going to teach me how to change myself into a human. I had often wondered if Hiro would have fell in love with me if I had been a human. We were such close friends. But I lucked out being born a dragon. I met Nall. Don't get me wrong he's a pain in the butt but he is my match. No one else can match me in tongue war. No one else makes me feel so accepted. No one else really understands me. So today I can't wait to see his face. I know he like me grew up around humans and can appreciate their looks. I hope I'm not ugly I would just die if I was.   
Jean, Lucia, Mauri, and Lemina all came down to help me get ready. The lost boys had bought me this pretty yellow sundress to where. Jean was going to let me have a pair of her old dancing shoes. And Lemina paid out, believe it or not, to get me some makeup she thought would suit me. Hiro, Ronfar, and of course Nall all waited outside my room while it happened.   
Jean filled a tub of hot water, which she said I would clean in as soon as I changed. I stood in front of the mirror as they all watched me and waited. I couldn't believe I actually was going to do it. I was going to change into a human. Slowly I concentrated and said the ancient spell of the dragons that Nall had taught me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was shocked when I saw myself. I had long red hair and fiery red eyes. My skin was just a shade lighter then Lucia's and I definitely looked about the same age as Nall. I was pretty tall for a human girl, I'd say about five eleven. I quickly pulled on the robe that Mauri had laid aside for me and tied it. I didn't trust Ronfar outside my room especially after what had happened that one time. I turned to face my friends.  
"Am I okay," I asked them. Jean and Lemina laughed.  
"You are lovely Ruby. You should be proud of yourself you make a good human," said Jean.  
"You're a red head Ruby. I guess I should have figured that," said Lemina.  
"The boys did," said Mauri, "That's why the little ones got her a yellow dress."  
"Ruby," said Nall's concerned voice, "Are you okay did you change alright?" Jean laughed.  
"Just wait till you see," she called to him.   
"Excuse me girls, are you ever going to put Ruby into the bath tub?" asked Lucia always the voice of reason. Jean and Mauri nodded and grabbed my arms tossing me in. I hit the warm water with a splash. It felt incredible, much better then it did against fur.   
Mauri grabbed the shampoos and started to do my hair. I shut my eyes tight as drops of shop came washing down my face. Jean handed me a bar of soap but I wasn't paying attention so it slipped out of my hands. Lemina and Jean dove for it and ended up dunking both their heads in the water. Two big splashes over came the room.  
"Are you girls washing or playing?" said Ronfar's voice mockingly.   
"We're playing angel," answered Mauri smiling down at me. Lemina finally managed to get the soap and handed it to me. I cleaned awkwardly not used to slipperiness of human skin. Jean and Lemina laughing at my every struggle didn't help. I really wished I had my fire breath at that moment. Lucia all the while just stood across the room staring at us as if we were mad.  
"Are you almost down shampooing her hair Mauri. I want to get to the makeup," complained Lemina.  
"I'm not a doll," I said sharply. Mauri pulled a bucket of water over my head to wash the soap out. I had my mouth open still. It was not a pleasant experience.  
"She's all done. But we have to dry her hair and get some clothes on her before we can even use the word makeup," she said reasonably. Jean and Lemina smiled at each other mischievously.  
"That's right Ruby its time to get out," the said together grabbing my arms and pulling me roughly out of the top. All four of them surrounded me rubbing my skin dry with towels. Just the motion of drying scratched my skin. Human bodies are painfully fragile if you ask me. Mauri brought me my robe and I slipped it back on.  
"Come on guys we want to see the beauty queen," said Ronfar's voice impatiently.  
"Shut up Ronfar. Beauty takes time," I answered sharply.  
"How many months are you going to spend in their," he retorted. I got up but the girls pushed me down.  
"Remember your human now and just in robe," said Lucia. I growled. He would get his later. I just wanted to focus on the way Nall's jaw was going to drop.   
"I think your hair is just about dry Ruby," said Mauri happily.   
"I'll go get the dress and the other things," said Jean. I frowned deeply. I knew what other things she was talking about and I wasn't looking forward to it. Lemina must have noticed.  
"Don't worry Ruby. It's not that big a deal. We'll help you but you simply can't go out without them," she said trying to comfort me. Jean sat down the underwear and bra. Mauri picked the bra up slowly showed be how to put it on. It didn't go so bad. I didn't think it was very comfortable and it made me realize how...large some things the transformation had given me were. I got the underwear on myself, thank god. I sighed in relief.  
"No offense, Ruby but there still is a little more work to do," said Jean trying not to laugh as I looked at myself proudly in the mirror. Mauri brought the dress over and looked at it again. It had thing straps and a skirt that went down to my knee. I unzipped it and placed it on while the others help me with my balance. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. It was such a simple dress really but to me it was the most beautiful dress ever. It hung just right on me and I smiled in satisfaction.   
"You look wonderful Ruby," complimented Lemina.  
"The boys really must like you to do such a nice job," said Lucia.  
"I want to borrow that later," said Jean.  
"Stop fussing girls we have to zip her up and get that hair of hers brushed," said Mauri. Jean zipped up my dress for me while Mauri retrieved a brush. I sat down on a stool in front of the mirror as Mauri began to brush my waist length hair. I loved the way the brush went through my hair. And for the first time looking in the mirror I realized that I was quite a pretty human. .  
"What should we do with her hair?" asked Lemina. Lucia stepped forward.  
"Nall gave me something on the way in here to use in her hair. He said to tell Ruby it was gift," she said opening the small wooden box in her hands. It had a pearl hairpiece in side. It was the most beautiful object I had ever seen. Mauri took it happily.  
"I think I can do something with that," she said. She pulled my hair back into a half ponytail and stuck the delicate hairpiece in. The light in the room reflected off it.  
"That was a really nice gift," said Lemina, "It must have been expensive." I reached up and touched it lovely. The four girls' faces spread with smiles.  
Lemina pushed threw the other three carrying a bag. She pulled out a tube of lipstick and some light pink blush.  
"The face is my job," she said happily. I sat still as she smeared my cheeks with the lightest pink you had ever seen. It was just perfect for my skin; at least that's what Jean thought. The lipstick matched it. I grinned.  
"Thank you Lemina. Thank you all," I said.   
"What are friends for? Besides we're not done yet you still need shoes," said Jean going to the box she had brought. She produced a pair of light yellow dancing shoes.   
"Oh, Jean their perfect," I exclaimed.  
"Well you deserve everything to be Ruby. It's a small heel too. I thought that best considering not only are you new to shoes but two feet," she said proud of her foresight. She bent down and slipped them on my feet. The fit nicely.   
"Well you must have Jean's small feet then Ruby. You have everything going for you. And I believe your done," declared Mauri. I rose to my feet and the girls nodded with approval.  
"Good job ladies," said Lemina brushing her hands.  
"Some of our best work," said Jean.  
"You were a good patient Ruby," said Mauri.   
"I hope you are ready to met them. Trust me being a human for the first time isn't easy," said Lucia. I was ready though. I was ready to see Nall's face. Jean slid the door open while Mauri and Lucia took both my hands to help me walk. I admit the heels were tough but I was adjusting with every step. When we reached the doorway the three guys weren't even looking. I was so disappointed. I felt like they had lost interest in me already. They were huddled in a group talking. I let go of my two helpers' hands and walked carefully towards Nall. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a start nearly knocking me forward. He caught me in his arms and we stood there holding onto one another. I glanced at Ronfar and Hiro who had finally turned around. Their jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide.  
"Ruby?" asked Hiro.  
"Short stuff?" asked Ronfar. I couldn't tell if their reactions were good or bad so I dared to glance up at Nall's face. His eyes were wide like the others but his mouth was curled into a wide boyish smile.   
"Thank you for the hairpiece," I said blushing, "Thank you for catching me."  
"Any time my lady," he teased, "You look very nice Ruby." At first I was angry at his mediocre chose of words. But I think he sensed it because he pulled me up straight and reached out to brush a strand of hair out of my face. I blushed even redder as a sensation of happiness and pride went into my heart. I looked back at the girls who had smirks of satisfaction on their faces. The other two men still hadn't closed their mouths.  
"I guess I make an okay human then," I said. He smiled at me handsomely.  
"Ruby you and I were two of a kind. You would make a good anything for me," he whispered. With that he loosened his grip almost as if he was aware now that there were people in the room. But he still kept my hand in his. "Come on I made the boys prepare a party to celebrate." He tugged me along to the rest of what would be one of the best days of my life.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
